An XDM forward function being one of document management functions of an XDM v2.0 enabler is described in XDM v2.0 requirement [XDM2_RD] (see “OMA XML Document Management Requirements”, Version 2.0, Open Mobile Alliance™, OMA-RD-XDM-V2_0, URL:http://www.openmobilealliance.org/) and an XDM v2.0 architecture [XDM2_AD] (Reference: “OMA XML Document Management Architecture”, Version 2.0, Open Mobile Alliance™, OMA-AD-XDM-V2_0, URL:http://www.openmobilealliance.org/).
The XDM forward function refers to a document management function for forwarding by a user an XML document stored in an XDMS to other users. In performing the forwarding, a user may either forward the whole of a corresponding XML document, or selectively forward a part of the XML document, or forward the XML document after modifying a part thereof. Upon receiving the XML document, a receiving user makes a decision as to whether the user will accept the forwarded XML document or not. When the receiving user accepts the XML document, the forwarded document is owned by this user and is stored in a user directory of the user within an XDMS.
Meanwhile, a requirement summary technology for the XDM forward function of [XDM2_RD] includes the following description in relation to the requirements of the above-described XDM forward function.
1. A user having a proper authority can forward an XML document(s) to other user(s).
2. A forwarding requesting user can forward a target XML document after adjusting a part thereof while not affecting the original of the target XML document.
3. Upon receiving the forwarded document, a receiving user can make a decision as to whether the user will accept the forwarded XML document or not. Then, when the receiving user accepts the forwarded XML document, a corresponding part thereof is generated into a new XML document of the receiving user to store the generated XML document.